User talk:From Beyond The Stars/Archive 1
Hi Hmm Huh? I changed my font because it was appearing weird, and thats all I did to the page :Oh well, guess glitches happen. No harm no foul. --AuronKaizer ' 21:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Deleting pages Hey. Seen you report a problem on the super glue page. Only admins can delete pages so what the rest of use useually do when we see one is use the Speedy deletion candidate template on the page. To do it just add to the top Oni Link 19:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Cameo Yo stars, I"m doing friend cameo thingys in "the Zelda game I'd make" you know, everyone does one =P. So I am making sprites and stuff for the story(just for fun) and I was wondering how would you like to be cameo'd as a character called "The Queen of Stars" who has something to do with some sidequest for some sort of sword? Let me know later. Sprites: http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2723/4345795199_e2da458c2c_o.png -'Minish Link 16:44, February 10, 2010 (UTC) =D lol -'Minish Link' 18:10, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Mewtwo Mewtwo is a bad ass clone. It was his birthday last saturday too Oni Link 17:18, February 10, 2010 (UTC) The Last Kokiri I read it.It's pretty brilliant. Congrats on writing such a good story- and please get a new chapter of Daughter of Time up!I seriously can't wait.-- 21:54, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Registration Okay, I understand, but which system will you belong? Or do you go for staff? Also, the first 13 people have the ability to be the Admins, or the Leader, there can only be one leader, and that follows a poll every month on who gets to stay, and who goes back to be an Admin. Only admins can be selected as these Leaders. BTW, you are the 1st to join! So you can choose any system. [[User:Sandflyer83|''SandFlyer83]] (Talk) 23:18, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Then you can put your name right where Dark System's System Leader is! [[User:Sandflyer83|SandFlyer83]] (Talk) 00:21, February 13, 2010 (UTC) DevArt R+V LOLz Well goodmorning to you and goodnight at the same time. Lol. -'Minish Link' 04:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Heyz Bye... Song of Time Just so you know, I removed the full notes from the Song of Time as I saw Mr kmil removed them from Saria's Song so I thought it best to also remove them from the Song of Time. I personally don't see a need for them and feel the pitches are enough but then again I'm no musician. -Shorty1982 (talk) 14:27, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Drawing Pie is angry. *cough* Argh. Suggestions for a fight Thanks for telling me Stars and please do guide me in what areas need work and what you want done because I'm eager to qualify and bring that battle to the arena. I hope I can help this wiki in anyway I can! I just hope no one else figures out the similarities between the two before then and posts it instead!--Marx Wraith (talk) 15:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Um, it's not like she owns the place or something. What she wants done and what will actually help the wiki are two entirely different things. I find your usage of the term "arena" somewhat offplace as well. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:00, March 1, 2010 (UTC) uh ok, well I'll just call it by its name the Temple of Courage,well do you know what would be best for the wiki,i'd like to help.Its been a liitle bumpy for me since I think I was too eager to do something important. --Marx Wraith (talk) 18:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) XD FB Hendecagon Chu Help please! Sorry Block Yes please. As long as you like. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 20:45, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Thought of your profile I was playing around with extracting video files off of my Wii games and came across this video that made me think of your profile. link --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll check it out later -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 06:49, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Your picture? Kick You're Back! A WTF moment. BassJapas Why Movie one is infinitely better then all preceding pokemon movies I'm sure you remember our conversation last night. Well here is a list of twenty reasons why it is. #Mewtwo has a more in dept history then Ash #It preaches equality. Despite circumstances of birth at the end of day everyone is still human (or Pokemon) #Yet is still immensely dark #The movie was integrated into the anime some scenes even appearing it both (while movie 2 only has plot holes for the anime, why didn't Ash give Oak the GS Ball at the end or why did Tracy say it was his first time to meet Oak when they did get back to Pallet Town) #Mewtwo kills people the only occurrence I know of in the anime series #He and Mew also turn Ash to stone #Mewtwo seals the pokemon's special attacks in the end forcing them to fight with tooth and nail which would of killed them in the end #Mewtwo kidnaps and takes over the mind of someone a very evil deed #Clones are an epic plot point especially when they use the whole if we cant fit into the world we'll conquer it #Giovanni is a better bad ass collector then whats his name #First real appearance of Dragonite one of the greatest Pokemon ever #Gary cameo! #Mewtwo has epic armor that should of been in Melee #Only playable legendary in a non pokemon game #Teaches the lesson you dont have to destroy someone to defeat them (while all movie 2 teaches is that all you have to do to win is Aeroblast everyone to pieces, on that note why didnt Lugia defeat the other three like that as soon it appeard?) #Continued to impress years later when I discovered the birth of Mewtwo scenes #First Generation II attacks #First appearance of legendary pokemon (except Ho-oh since we had no idea what that was at the time) #And its just naturally epic : : Can't remember anything about it... infinitely better? Uh, no. --AuronKaizer ' 18:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ahem. #Pokemon the Movie 2000 is not solely on Ash's history. It's the history of Lugia and an ancient legend. #It preaches the equilibrium of nature, and shows us what would happen if we humans interfered. It also teaches the lesson that even one person can change the world. #It has an underlying dark nature. If Ash had never arrived, the world would have ended and Lugia's song would have failed, and thus, it would die. #The Anime dubbers make mistakes. There was many errors with the first movie, too. #Actually, Gengar, Haunter and Gastly kill Ash and Pikachu in the Tower of Terror. They DO die. #Ash would have died if Misty had not saved him. #Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno would have eventually killed eachother if left to fight, and Lugia would also have died due to the injuries he would sustain. #Lawrence, the collector guy, attacked and caught Zapdos and Moltres. #The end of the world was a good plot point despite being overused as clones. If Ash had not been there, the world WOULD have ended. #Lawrence has a ancient mew card. Giovanni does not. #First real appearance of Lugia, THE most badass pokemon ever. #Brock cameo! #Lawrence has a giant flying airship that should've been in Melee. #Wtf do you mean?!! #Remember, Lugia would not have succeeded if he did not have Ash. The prophecy clearly states that without the Chosen One, Lugia would have failed. While one person can make the difference, it needs teamwork to make the difference succeed. #Birth of Mewtwo was killed by the dubbers #First apperance of Aeroblast, best attack ebar. #First appearance of the Legendary Birds and SLOWKING. SLOOOOWKING! #And it's so kickass. : : Can't remember anything about it, but it was written by Stars and I sort of half-remember actually seeing it. Win. --Auron'Kaizer ' 18:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) #A legend that is never referred to before or after. An what I mean by saying Mewtwo has such an in dept back story is that it makes him all the better a villain #Movie one is about humans interfering with balance too. By creating Mewtwo #It didn't need to be Ash it could of been any one and all legends are fufilled in the end so we all knew the world wasn't going to be destroyed #Non as significant ones as movie 2. And there is none that I can think of since they erased everyone's memories. #Deaths arent real deaths if they come back to life straight afterward (as I point out in my how dark is the legend of zelda series blog it kind of takes away a lot of the darkness from a link to the past) and from what I can remember that seemed to be a more out of body experience then death #''Would of #But the fact that it was all for told before hand made us know they wouldnt. And they still got to fight with their special Pokemon attacks making it less real (no matter how strong my level 100 charizard is it still cant kill a level 2 caterpee with Blast Burn only knock it out) #The collector guy has a name? Still didnt rob them of their mind. Plus they're pokemon people kidnap them the whole time #If Mewtwo wasn't stopped he would of caused an apocalypse where no one could trust even their own pokemon because everything would be cloned. More suffering and despair then sudden world destruction #That is all he has at the end. Giovanni still had his gym and organization afterwards #After Dragonite and Charizard maybe #Full Brock apperance #I cant argue with that one it should of #Sorry missed the last word #The chosen ones job was to gather the orbs. It says noting about him only having the ability to rock with ash on his back #Birth of Mewtwo still rocks #Hyper Beam is the best attack ebar which Mewtwo blocked! #Moltros appeared before if I recall correctly #Not as epic #I had a twentieth point before but I cant remember now I had to quickly save for reasons I prefer not to discuss Oni Link 19:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Bye (on the IRC, I believe)! (Unless something miraculous happens)